Problem: What is the greatest product obtainable from two integers whose sum is 246?
Let the two integers be $x$ and $246-x$. The product which needs to be maximized is $(x)(246-x)=246x-x^2$. Now we complete the square: \begin{align*}
-(x^2-246x)&=-(x^2-246x+15129-15129)\\
&=-(x-123)^2+15129\\
\end{align*}Since the square of a real number is always non-negative, $-(x-123)^2\le 0$. Therefore, the expression is maximized when $x-123=0$, so $x=123$. Therefore, the greatest product obtainable is $-(123-123)^2+15129=\boxed{15129}$.